Witches Haunt Legends
by FallenPrinceLoki
Summary: D is asked to a town that is hidden behind walls. But he can't vanquish this evil until a certain person says so...will she let him destroy something that means so much to her and will she reveal a secret that could save him?
1. The Bounty

Chapter 1

The Bounty

Chapter 1

Tonight night didn't seem any different than any other night he experienced on the Western Frontier. It was cold, dark and a slight breeze accompanied the quiet of the night. The moon shone brightly through patches of dark clouds and there he sat, atop his cybernetic horse taking in the sights and sounds. He sat silently scanning the horizon with eyes of such a pale blue that they were almost silver and skin so pale that once the moonlight touched his beautiful visage he seemed to glow. It wasn't very often that he would stop and take a moment for himself to enjoy such an unappreciated beauty that the night time world held. As he sat there taking in all that was around him a voice rang up from his reins.

(It's been awhile since you have taken some time to yourself, you should do it more often, you were becoming such a stick in the mud.)

"Quiet, you're ruining it for me"

(Damn…see, you are doing it again. Why are we taking this anyway, you know this DeWinter guy is nuts and so is the damn things he has working for him.)

"We need the money."

(Your doing it for another reason aren't you…come on, you can tell me)

"Quiet'

The thing made a pained cry as he closed his left fist tight enough for his fingernails to dig into flesh. That was his hands hint to leave him alone.

He turned his black steed towards the town and sighed. The wall that was around this town was supposed to be their protection, though it seemed as if it wasn't working. It was a brick wall, about 25 feet or so with gun towers and large wooden gates that was reinforced with metal studs and spikes. The gun towers were something you would see in a prison, though it fit this rough landscape. The person standing guard in these towers reeked of fear. He could smell it on them as he approached. Slowly he descended the hill towards the gates. The moon was setting at his back. Today was going to be a long day, he could tell already. He could hear the hurried footsteps of the townsfolk behind those gates. One of the men in the towers shouted "HE'S HERE! GET THE MAYOR!"

(So much for a quiet morning.) Those words seemed to be coming from his left hand.

"Sir, the Hunter you hired is here. He is approaching the main gates as we speak." a farmhand said as he bowed slightly to the Mayor.

"Thank you Finch, go rally the men in the town, we want to make sure nothing is going to happen. I will be at the gates shortly" said the mayor. He was a short man, no more than five foot five inches tall and on the heavy side. He had thinning brown hair and dark brown eyes. His clothes were worn, but not tattered. He always had his crossbow on his right hip and his quiver on this back. He didn't wear a hat like most men in the town did; without one he felt he was more noticeable. Though he was on the short and heavy side he made up for it with his commandeering voice and that crossbow. He never missed when he aimed it. He was hoping he wouldn't have to aim at this hunter whilst he walked out to the main gates to meet this man. He was nervous, never has his town had any problems with Count DeWinter until last year, when the summer nights turned harsh and the days stayed warm is when something happened…she was taken. He knew she was turned all because he watched but deep down some part of him hoped otherwise. She was his wife after all. Maybe the hunter could save her from her fate.

He motioned for the guard to open the gate. He obeyed reaching down to the lever that operated the chains that pulled the gates open; they were too heavy for a normal man to do it alone. With all the men in the town holding whatever they could use for weapons behind him he spoke up as the man on horseback entered his town.

"You must be the Vampire Hunter, D. Welcome to Skersgard. I am Mayor Charlie Keanen."

The hunter stopped his horse just three feet shy of the Mayor and dismounted. He could tell how uneasy this made him as well as the rest of the men. He glanced around to weigh his options in case something happened and things didn't go as planned. Then he spoke, "I am" in a strong but quiet voice that backed the Mayor up 5 paces. The guard had already begun to close the gates to this peaceful little town.

"We weren't expecting you this soon, hence all the precautions." He said as he waved his hand around.

"Thank you for getting here fast." He then added thinking that would get a reaction out of the hunter. But it didn't, he stood there still as a statue looking at the ground at the mayors feet. He was handsome, very handsome and seemed as if he was only in his early 20's. He was tall too, much taller than the mayor of course most of the men were. The sheriff was standing to his right and the hunter stood taller than he. He was dressed in black from head to toe with a black cloak and some menacing shoulder pads. He wore a wide brimmed traveler's hat, a very cruel looking sword strapped to his back and a sapphire the size of a persons fist hung from his neck. He shivered in his boots when the hunter raised his head to look the Mayor in the eyes. Those eyes were as cold and hard as ice.

He realized he was starring at this beautiful person in front of him and shook his head.

"We usually ask for all weapons at the gate…but it doesn't seem like you would willingly give them up." Mayor Keanen said with somewhat of a disappointed voice.

"We should take them anyway!" The Sheriff shouted as he stepped forward. D glanced in his direction. He was tall and thin. Under his hat he had short blonde hair and green eyes. He was tall, and well built. He was a person who one wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. His clothes were stained and tattered, torn in places and his boots were well worn. He carried a mean looking plasma pistol on his left hip that made it obvious he was a lefty. He bore his sheriff badge on his right breast pocket that caught a glint of the now rising sun.

"What makes him so special? Just cause he we hired him to help us doesn't mean he shouldn't obey our laws! Hell he's a fricken Dhampir for shits sake!" He shouted again as he turned and faced the growing crowd behind them. He could hear gasps from the women that came out of their homes to see this hunter.

"Look…Hunter D" the mayor began to say

"You will not succeed." D interrupted. He was looking down again. The sun was up now and it was getting warmer, he could feel himself getting weak. He needed to rest.

"Mayor?" the sheriff questioned

"Are we gonna uphold our law or what?" as the sheriff stood there looking at the mayor with probing eyes.

"No, he can keep his weapons; I don't want any bloodshed in these walls. D, will you come with me so we can talk about our situation in private?" the mayor turned and started walking towards his house. D grabbed his horse's reins and willingly followed.

The Sheriff stood there in silence as the rest of the crowd dispersed. He was embarrassed in front of his deputies and friends, he didn't like that hunter. Something had to be done. He began to walk back to the jail. He noticed that hunter didn't talk a lot, and knowing that he is a dhampir and that quiet made him angry. He knew what he was in for when he agreed to let the mayor hire him for this job. But it still irked him, especially since he was allowed to keep his weapons. All he saw was the sword, but knowing he was a hunter he had to have other weapons hidden. It bothered him when he said that he wouldn't succeed in taking them either, he would prove him wrong soon. _He has to sleep sometime_ the thought to himself. He opened his office door and walked in. Before closing it he looked at his second in command who stayed behind not to bother him. Then he shut and locked the door, he had to think. It didn't take him long to decided he would go to the tavern where D would be staying.

D tied his horse outside the Mayors house. He walked in and noticed an increase in the temperature; it was warm in here, too warm for the summer weather outside. That was odd to him. The mayor pulled out a chair for D to sit on. D declined and stood, back to the wall and waited for the mayor to tell him why he had come all this way.

The mayor knew he wouldn't sit but he figured he would make the offer anyway. He sat though, kicked his legs up on his desk and reclined back in his chair. He exhaled loudly and D caught a slight waiver in it. Almost as if he was scarred.

"Well I supposed you would like to know why you are here?" the mayor spoke to D as he shifted his legs some.

"Yes" the hunter replied.

"Well, Count DeWinter always kept to himself. He never bothered us and even saved our town from a nasty bunch of were hounds. But last summer something changed. He started to make nightly visits to the town. One house in particular." He paused a moment to take a breath.

D took advantage of that and asked "whose house did he visit?"

"Mine. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then my wife started acting all strange. Like she was bored here, she would sneak out at night. Well one night I watched her from our bedroom window. She went to the gates and met him there. He wasn't alone though…there were others there too. They were his guardians. He had said something to her then bent down and …and" he sighed heavily. Tears glistened in his eyes as he continued his story "he bit her. She became the Countess DeWinter that night. They were denied the chance to come back into town when this happened. I couldn't allow it. That must have angered them. But the reason why you were called is because of what the sheriff did. I had agreed to let her in here one night so she could see her daughter, Crystal. I wouldn't let her take her when she tried, then that's when a shot rang out. It was the Sheriff, Monty Stone. He shot my little girl and killed her. The Countess went mad with rage and tried to go after him. Instead she got a little bar maid. Ever since then they have been terrorizing the town. Sheriff Stone was stupid in his actions. He claimed that she was evil. My daughter that is, and she needed to be stopped. There wasn't anything wrong with her. But he killed her." His breathing was rapid and shallow. He choked out a small whimper that no one could hear but D.

D stood there in silence taking in what he had just heard. He was surprised that this mans wife would still love their daughter after being turned even though it wasn't unusual. But what was unusual was this Sheriff Stone. If he really had shot his daughter, why was he still walking free? D could sense he didn't like him from the start: that was obvious. Half the town would agree with Stone if he had given the command to kill him. But there was something about this man that didn't add up. D could sense the mayor wasn't telling him the truth either but he didn't bring it up only because he had a feeling he would soon find out the real truth.

"So, I am offering 30million dalas to get rid of the assassins that he sends to us. They are vampires too, but not all of them are what they seem." He said to D as he was wiping away a tear. This brought D out of his thoughts.

"I require half up front, food and lodging for the time I am here." D spoke in his usually cold tone.

"Done, Lodging is at the Gilded Rose. It is north of here but still in these walls. It's not great, but they will feed you and put you up. Please, understand that I can't have you staying at the in here in town with you being what you are. The towns folk would hang me." He said as he sat up and opened a drawer to get D part of his request.

"I understand. Thank you" D said coolly as he took his payment and turned towards the door to leave.

"D?" Mayor Keanen chided. "When will you start?" in a worried voice.

"Once I am rested." D said as he opened the door.

_Thank god, maybe we can be rid of this Count and my wife. _. The mayor thought as he rounded his desk to the small bar next to the door. He needed a drink. Faking emotion like that was hard for him to do. He only hoped that D couldn't see right through him.


	2. Quiet before the Storm

Chapter 2

Quiet before the storm

Chapter 2

Once outside D could see the town for all its glory, or lack there of. This place was old, the buildings were dilapidated and some were falling down. Though people still lived in them and took pride in what they had. The shops were in somewhat better shape. They weren't as run down looking, but then again the shop owners did their best to keep their places looking good. The roads were rough and uneven and the town's square consisted of a solitary fountain that looked like it has seen better days. D mounted his horse and headed north to the Gilded Rose. There were only a few farms Skersgard. They had small homes for the families but the crops were very large and yet still in the walls and the town had seemed to be built around them. Their homes were against the wall and some homes were built in front of their crops. The walls were built to keep the vampire assassins away from them, among other creatures that lived in the forest around their sleep little town and took years for them to finish. They were sturdy no doubt, but not very effective. D continued up the northern road until finally he saw a building come into view. It was old, very old and looked like it should be condemned. Yet patrons still occupied the place. D found the small stable behind the tavern and dismounted. D could hear footsteps running for him and he stopped. A little boy about 8 years old ran out to greet him.

"Allow sir! I'm Henry and I will take your horse sir!" he seemed small for his age and smelled of the scents that came along with working in a stable. He was eager no doubt and was undaunted when he saw D. Henry was skinny, almost under fed and wore very dirty shorts with a torn long sleeved shirt. D noticed he was barefoot. This child is defiantly not of a wealthy family. Going by what the buildings at this end town looked like he would say this was the poorer end.

D gave his reins to the young boy as well as a gold coin.

"Thank you sir, I will take great care of him for you" Henry said beaming as he walked back inside with D's horse.

(Well that was nice of you D, you are becoming a big ole' softy aren't you) a voice said from his waist. D turned and walked back towards the front of the tavern. It was now mid afternoon, the sun was high and he was feeling weaker.

He opened the double swinging doors to only a few people. There was one patron at the bar who failed to even look up from his ale. The barman stood behind the bar cleaning a tankard as D walked over to him. The sheriff was standing in the corner talking to a couple of farmers. D made a mental note to watch him. The sheriff stopped momentarily taking notice of D's entrance.

"I am D, the hunter. I was told this is where I could receive a place to stay and something to eat." He said stonily without looking up.

"Yea, it is. Your room is up the stairs and down the hall. It's the last room on the right." He said glancing over to where the sheriff was talking. He leaned over the bar to get closer to D "It's the only room we have that is out of the direct sunlight." He then added in almost a whisper, he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Thank you." D said as he started to make his way to the stairs.

"Emily will bring your food up shortly." he added once more.

D nodded and started up the stairs when a hand came out and grabbed his arm.

"Why aren't you doing what you were hired to do hunter?" an all too familiar voice said. D turned ever so slightly.

"I will when it is time." The sheriff stood there, glaring at him. That isn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted him to try to fight him. This just angered him more so than before. Sheriff Stone was going to say something else when the bar man spoke up.

"Sheriff, this man has traveled along way to help us. It seems as if he would like to rest first then battle it out with the vampire and his crew when he is refreshed. You can't blame him for that can you?"

Stone let go of D's arm and glared at the hunter once more.

"I don't like you hunter. I don't want you here." He then said in a hateful voice. D turned and glared at the sheriff, his eyes cold as ice. Not saying anything in return he turned back and continued up the stairs. The sheriff was livid. How dare he treat him this way? He would exact his revenge.

D climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to his room. It really was in the darkest part of the tavern. He went in and shut the door.

It was hardly furnished. Not that he cared anyway. There was a queen sized bed under the window and a table with a wash basin next to the door. There was a small bathroom opposite from the bed and what looked to be a writing desk on the other side of the door from the wash basin. This basin was filthy. It looked as if no one was in this room for a longtime. There were only 2 light sources in this room, a candle or the window. The window really wasn't bringing in a lot of light and he liked it that way. He closed the heavy burlap shades to plunge the room into total darkness. D could still see as clearly now as he would in the daytime and he made his way to the bed. Un-strapping his sword from his back he laid down. It felt good to lie in a bed for once. He put is sword on the bed next to him in case he needed to grab it quick. He laid there taking in the total darkness and quiet. The sun was indeed getting to him today; he hadn't completely recovered from his last bought of sun sickness that happened a few days ago. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep. Then he heard footsteps. He had very sensitive hearing, thanks to being a dhampir. The footsteps grew louder. They weren't heavy but slow and steady. It was Emily.

Emily reached his door and knocked lightly hoping he wasn't asleep yet. She didn't wait for his reply. She just opened the door as quiet as she could holding a huge bowl of stew. The room was really dark but she stepped in anyways. She figured she would put it on the table. She heard the rumors going around that a dhampir was in the town and he was the most gorgeous man anyone has ever saw. She wanted to see for herself. She was 17 with auburn hair pulled into braids and a plain farm girl dress and she as well as Henry was barefoot. D didn't stir. He could tell she was coming closer. Right now he was too tired to care.

"Mr. D?" Emily said as she set his food on the table. "Your food is here. It is rabbit stew, I hope you like it." She said nervously as she turned to make out the figure on the bed. He didn't open his eye when he spoke.

"Thank you." D said coolly.

She only saw a shadow of him from what the light in the hallway shone. She could tell he was muscular and very handsome. She wanted to see him fully. But she turned and left closing the door quietly behind her.

(She was totally checking you out man. Were you watching?) A snide voice said.

"Quiet" D replied

(You are such a party pooper you know that?)

D said nothing. He reached his left hand up and adjusted his hat down over his eyes. He had a feeling something was going to happen tonight mainly because he had arrived. It usually did when he reached a town. His bounty usually did something to draw him out. He was hoping they would wait until he was rested. He being weak finally caught up with him and he fell asleep. His hand let out a chuckle as he prepared for sleep as well.

(Poor kid is all work no play.) His hand said.


	3. Dark memory

Chapter 3

_**Dark Memory**_

_Chapter 3_

_Vampire Hunter D fan fic_

Crystal watched silently as the shadow in the room laid down to rest. She knew why he was here. She watched for a bit longer to make sure the coast was clear. Her unique powers and training allowed her to almost be unseen and unheard. She dropped out of the tree she was sitting in and landed silently. She made her way to the tavern where he was but she had no intentions of using the front door. No, there was a large oak tree outside the window of the room where the hunter currently rested. She needed to get a closer look at the man who was here to hunt down her mother. She knew that her father hadn't told him the entire truth about the situation and that's why she would need to see him. She needed to know if the rumors she heard earlier that day were true. Was he really Hunter D and if so what he really a dhampir? She climbed the tree effortlessly still trying to remain unseen. She found the lib that almost touched the window and climbed out to its edge. This was close enough for her to what she needed to do. The curtains were drawn tight across the window and the sun was starting to set.

_This has to be him…it must be true then. He really is a dhampir. _Crystal thought. She reached out her placed her hand on the window and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and let her power take control. She was able to look into the room even though it was somewhat blurred. She scanned the room when her eyes fell on the Hunter. D was lying on the bed with his sword next to his right side. His hat was tilted down over his eyes and he was still in his cloak. She could see the lower part of his face. His chin was pointed and his jaw was chiseled and hard. His lips were thin and tight and his skin was so pale it was almost translucent.

_I don't think mother has skin as pale as his. _She could tell just by this that the rumors were true. D was a dhampir. _I guess some rumors are really true, he really is as gorgeous and everyone says he is. _

Just then his left hand came up and raised his hat to reveal his eyes. She let out a small gasp when she saw his eyes. They shone like diamonds in the sun with no light. She had lingered too long. He had sensed her presence. She pulled her hand away from the window and climbed up a few more branches to hide amongst their dark.

D, wha—what's wrong? his left hand asked yawning.

"Nothing, I thought I sensed someone." D replied as he adjusted his hat back over his eyes.

Yea, there was someone watching you. But I don't think you have to worry…D? D are you asleep already?

When nothing came as a reply his hand snickered I will just tell him when he wakes up.

Crystal remained hidden in the darkness of her tree deep in thought. _Daddy told him I was dead. He told him the Sheriff had shot me. D doesn't know what he is up against or what mother was and he surely doesn't know about what I am either. Because according to my father I don't exist. _

Crystals memory

Her mother who is now Countess DeWinter was powerful as a human. She kept her powers hidden very well from her newfound love and later husband. She was beautiful. She was taller than most women and slender. She had tan skin that would glisten in the sun and mesmerizing green eyes. Her blonde hair that flowed down to her waist that she kept in a neat braid with a black ribbon that bound it and it had a single streak of red through it. She always wore simple dresses and no shoes. She looked like your common farmer's wife but her hair. Mayor Keanen liked her hair. But Crystal couldn't hide it as well. As a young girl she knew something was different about her. She too was very tan and taller than most kids. She had long white hair with a single black streak through it and eyes of the bluest sky. She looked like her mother. But she was an outcast with the other kids. They made fun of her hair because it was white. Not blonde but white. When she would get mad the ground would turn to vines and begin wrapping themselves around ankles and anything else they could reach and when he was happy random things would catch fire. She couldn't control it nor did she know what she was at time. Her father thought she would grow out of it and decided to teach her from home to avoid troubles but mother knew differently and when father wasn't home she would take her to a clearing outside the walls and teach her how to control her powers as well as taught her new spells and enchantments. Crystal became very good at healing spells.

When Crystal was 16 she noticed a changed in her usually happy mother. She was depressed and acted like she no longer loved her father. She would sneak out of the house when the assassins would make their trips into town to speak with them. The assassins never bothered anyone so father permitted them to come in a stock up on supplies that the castle would need. One night the mayor watched out his bedroom window to see why his wife was sneaking out. This night she was in a pretty white lace dress. He watched her closely, this was very odd. He didn't know Crystal was watching too. They both watched as her mother headed out to the fountain in the square and met with Count DeWinter. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. That's when he bit her. She was dressed for a blood marriage. She became Countess DeWinter on that night under the full moon. Crystal then knew she was alone. Her mother left with the Count and that was it for about a year.

Upon Crystals 17th birthday her father had been drinking and became enraged at a comment she had said about her mother. She reached out and struck her. He yelled at her to never speak of that woman ever again. Crystal retaliated the only way she knew how; she conjured up all her strength and shot a bolt of ice at her father. When it hit him it rendered him unconscious. At that moment the Sheriff barged in and was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Crystal standing over her fathers' body. It looked bad. She collapsed in a shaking heap on the floor weeping uncontrollably. She never lost control like that, mother had taught her better but tonight she did. Sheriff Stone walked over to the Mayor and knelt. He reached out his bony hand and shook the mayor's shoulder.

"Mayor, are you alright?" he asked

The mayor woke with a start and stated to shiver. Crystal was still balling as she somehow mustered a voice

"Daddy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too."

Sitting up from his ordeal with the ice bolt still shivering he turned to Crystal with narrowed eyes blazing with hatred and resentment.

"Get out, you are no daughter of mine." He told her.

That's when her mother showed up. The sheriff took a shot at her with his plasma gun and missed. That didn't anger her, what did was the fact that the Mayor practically disowned her daughter because of what she did as a matter of protection. Crystal stood up and ran out of the house past her mother and out the rear gates of the town to the looming forest outside before a crowd formed. Her mother told her father that because of that she would torment the town . Then she left. Father didn't listen to her.

Crystal ran out with only the clothes on her back to the nearest cave she could find. It was at the base of the mountain the castle DeWinter stood on and only 3 miles away from town. Her mother never followed her there but knew where she had gone. She kept it hidden from anyone with prying eyes as well as protected it for her. Shortly after that when the assassins would come into to town they would kidnap, stalk and kill just for the fun of it. They always returned the kidnapping victims but they were not the same anymore. Crystal would sit in a tree and watch all this destruction happen.

_If only I hadn't lost control. _She thought to herself. She pulled her knees to her chin and sat there in silence. Her father knew she was an elemental witch, but he denied it like he did with her mother. Now her mother was a vampire and that would just enhance her powers. That's made her nervous. _D doesn't know any of this. She would have to wait until he set out that night to tell him. Could he really defeat her? I know he could the Count, but I just don't think he can defeat my mother. I have to tell him. _Just then a scream pierced the night sky and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh no, the assassins are here!" she whispered to no one in particular and jumped from her place in the tree and took up a spot in the shadows next to the butchers store she couldn't risk being seen. The town thought her as dead.


	4. Voice in the Night

Chapter 4

_**Voices in the Night**_

_Chapter 4_

_Vampire Hunter D fan fic_

D heard the scream too. He had his sword strapped to his back and was out the door in one minute flat. He ran silently down the stairs and out the main doors of the tavern to the street in front when he smelled them. He reached up with his right hand and un-sheathed his sword as he stopped. He stood waiting for the attack. In front of him 2 figures stood in the shadows. One was holding a body and D knew it was Henry the stable boy. It had his scent. One of the figures stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight. She was a vampire. She was tall and slim with a black vest covering a crimson poet's shirt and black form hugging leggings with knee high heeled boots and hair that hung down her back in a low pony tail. It was almost as black as D's. She carried no weapons though. Her blood red lips parted to reveal her fangs as she began to speak.

"Well now, who do we have her Crash?"

(Hehe, Crash…what a name.) D's left hand said loud enough for only him to take notice.

Crash was holding Henry as he stepped into the moonlit street. He didn't smell like a vampire or a human, but a shape shifter. They had a different smell in their blood. Right now he looked like a farm hand. He was barefoot, no shirt and dirty trousers. He had red hair that was a mess. D couldn't make out an eye color. Who ever he took the shape of must have had no eyes.

"Looks like we have us here a hunter Twyla." He snickered.

"So you must be the Hunter D. My name is Twyla and I am the leader of the DeWinters assassination group." She said as she curtsied to D.

The commotion had finally reached the mayor because he was running up behind then in his night shirt and boots followed closely by the sheriff and the taverns owner. They stopped dead in their tracks when Twyla had turned and faced them. She giggled to herself at the sight of grown men shaking in their boots literally.

"Mayor, I am here to tell you remove this bounty. You have until dawn to do so. If you choose not to young Henry here will become a servant in the house of DeWinter for all eternity."

The mayor stood defiantly as he glanced back at D and saw him shake his head ever so slightly.

"I will not Twyla. D was hired to dispose of you and them for hurting my Crystal." He said as he stood there waiting for her to strike him down.

Crystal watched from her shadow hiding place. She couldn't believe what she just heard. He still convinced himself that she was dead and blamed her mother. She could feel her anger reaching its boiling point. She tried hard to control it but in doing so her breathing increased just slightly. She saw D out of the corner of her eye, he was standing there looking like and angel of death ready to deal his hand and he was glaring in her direction. _Oh crap! He knows I am here! _ She thought to herself. _I have to calm myself._

The vampire's wrath on the mayor never came; instead she turned to face D laughing. D's eyes looked to Twyla once more.

"Well Mayor, I hope that your hunter here had plans to save your sorry little town because now he is going to have to. By the way Mayor, it wasn't Countess DeWinter who did anything to your daughter."

The sheriff gave the mayor a sideways glance but said nothing.

Crash started laughing and took the shape of D's horse with Henry on his back. D raised his sword slightly. Its magnificent blade caught the moonlight.

"Oh aren't we the feisty one. Do you plan on killing me hunter?" Twyla asked as she crouched into a fighting stance.

"I do" D replied calmly.

"Well then let's do this then hunter."

Her hands became long metal claws. She growled as she bared her fangs. The townsfolk that were watching the spectacle from their homes shut the windows and the mayor and barkeep ran to the stables. The sheriff knowing she wouldn't hurt him walked over and stood on the butchers' porch. He watched as D and Twyla stood facing each other posed for battle.

"Oh no" Crystal said as she climbed on the roof of the butchers store being sure to remain in the shadows of the trees. "He might need my help, Pearl has to be around here somewhere." She said quietly.

D waited for Twyla to make the first move. She seemed familiar to him though he was unsure as to why. He didn't have to wait long. She lunged at him claws extended growling as he caught a glitter of her fangs in the moonlight. D leaped into the air and spun to keep an eye on his target as his cloak billowed out around him like wings. He landed gracefully dropping the tip of his sword to his boot as she came at him again. Taking a swipe at his left hip she leaped for him. He brought the tip of his sword up and parried the attack. Taking a step back he took a diagonal swipe. He hit his target but he didn't cut her clean through like he intended to do. She landed next to where D's horse stood. Well, where Crash stood. He did cut her from hip to shoulder. He dropped the tip of his sword back down to his boot and prepared for her next move. She stood glaring at him. Her wound had already begun to heal as she walked towards him. There was a rustle of leaves that caught his attention but only for a moment. It was all she needed. She took advantage of this and lunged at him again this time taking a swipe at his right shoulder and taking a chunk of flesh with her. He didn't get his blade up in quick enough.

Pain shot from his shoulder down his arm and back again. He furrowed his brow slightly at this not wanting is opponent to think they have gained the upper hand. She had got him good. He heard as gasp from the roof of the butchers place. He knew that person was still watching him. Twyla glared at D once more.

"You're better than I thought, another night D. I will come back for you." She clicked her tongue and Crash galloped towards her. She reached up gripped the saddle and vaulted onboard. He reached in his cloak with his left hand and hurled a wooden stake in her direction. He listened quietly when he heard it make contact with something. But it wasn't flesh it connected with.

He painfully re-sheathed his sword as the mayor and barkeep ran towards him. Their eyes widened when they saw D's shoulder. It hurt him and he was losing blood. But he didn't show an ounce of pain on his face.

"Do you need a doctor?" the Mayor asked.

"No" D's words came quiet and undaunted. "Go home; I will take care of them." He began to walk away.

"D, go clean up first. They won't be back tonight."

D stopped and thought a moment. He did need to clean up.

"Mayor, how many assassins did you say there are?"

"We usually only see 4; but there has been rumors of 5."

"Thank you" D said in almost a whisper. He started back to the tavern with the barkeep on his heels.

"You will save Henry right?" the barman asked nervously.

D stopped but he didn't turn around. "I will try." He replied.

It mush have been all he needed to hear because he didn't press it any further. D walked up the stairs and headed back to his room to clean up. He was feeling weaker. He lost a lot of blood.

Outside the sheriff stayed on the porch as the mayor headed back home. He was impressed with D's skills with that massive sword. He honestly couldn't see how one could wield it with its immense size but he witnessed him do it with amazing ease. _This is going to be tougher than I thought .Pearl will help me, I know she will. _HE thought to himself as he stuffed his hand in his pockets and hopped off the porch heading back to his house. Tomorrow would be his turn.

Crystal was on that same branch outside his window she was on earlier. She couldn't believe what she had seen. He was powerful no doubt and that was just a taste of what he could do. Now was as good as any to meet him and let him know what he was in for. But before she could reach out to his window she had second thoughts. She quickly retreated from her tree, and ran down the inside of the wall to the rear gates, opened them silently and started running to her cave. He would go her direction, she just knew he would. He knew he was being watched and she knew once he had cleaned up he would be head out those gates like he promised. But she didn't think he would talk to her without using his sword. She had an idea and had to get moving to make it work to her advantage. She knew he would go her because she would draw him to her, she just hoped he wouldn't resist her.


	5. What lies beyond the walls

Chapter 5

_**What lies beyond the walls**_

Chapter 5

D entered his room and closed the door. He un-strapped his sword and propped it against the wall. His shoulder was beginning to heal now. He walked over to the water basin. He noticed it was cleaned and had fresh water. He took up the rag. His long fingers wrapped tightly around it as he wrung it out.

(D, she sure did get you good) his hand said with a giggle.

"I know." He replied wincing slightly as his armor with the rag. It was still very tender. He begun wiping the blood off his armor keeping his head turned away to keep the bloodlust from surfacing.

(You know you were being watched right? She didn't seem too bad.)

"She?"

(Yea stud muffin, you mean you couldn't tell? Hey maybe…)

"That's enough" D replied curtly.

(Oh come on D, geez you're hopeless you know that? Well I got something that might riel you up some. She is an elemental witch and a good one too.)

"I sensed that as well."

(Well are you going to see if you can find her?)

"Perhaps."

(Perhaps what? She might be able to help us. I have a bad feeling about this one. The mayor was leaving something out and I have a feeling that having her along might not be to bad of an idea.)

D said nothing as he finished cleaning his armor. His skin had healed and he could feel the muscle meshing back together beneath it. It hurt, but it wasn't anything he couldn't live with.

(D, are you ignoring me? Of course you are. Well she could come in handy especially if you intend on getting hacked to pieces again.) His hand said with a giggle. D knew he was right. Maybe she could pose useful. He walked back to the wall where his sword stood and strapped it onto his broad back. He looked down and saw that Twyla somehow managed to miss tearing his cloak in her wild attempt to tear off his arm. He looked up quickly and readied his right hand. He heard footsteps coming to his door. They were those of a woman, they were too soft to a man. Just then his door opened, it was Emily. He could see tears in her eyes as she walked up to him. Emily looked up at him and more tears spilt down her cheeks. D looked down into her eyes as she started to speak.

"Henry was only doing what he promised you sir." She whimpered. "Please bring him back D, I miss him terribly."

"I will try." Was all he said as he walked past her and headed down the hall. She stayed in his room and cried. She couldn't believe he actually looked at her and just how sad his eyes seemed. Those eyes, they were deep, though he held no emotion on his face.

D's footsteps were silent considering his build. He was tall, 6'5" tall and very muscular yet he didn't make a noise as he headed out the doors towards the stable where he put his horse. Henry made good on his promise. His horse had been tuned, cleaned and fed the best food and what water he could find. His steed nickered as he approached. D grabbed his saddle off the wall and put it on his horse then strapped his saddle bags to it. He noticed the kid cleaned and repaired them; he cleaned his bridle and fixed it too. He must have just finished when Twyla and Crash showed up. D mounted his horse and left the stable. He followed the road north until he reached the rear gates. There D noticed the church; it was an odd place for a church, being so far away from the people of the town. It looked like no on had entered it in a long time. It was very neglected and dirty. D dismounted, opened the gates as quietly as he could and led his horse out to the forest that lay around the walls. Closing the gates he mounted his horse once more. The cemetery was located outside the walls as well as the keepers cottage. Many of the graves seemed fresh; no one had mentioned any recent deaths and some even looked disturbed.

(They are afraid of their dead.) D's hand said as he started past the cemetery.

"Looks that way."

D continued walking his horse down the path that started towards the mountain. The moon hung low in the darkened sky and spilled down on D's back. His hair shone like black silk in it rays and his shadow was barely seen. It would light his way until he got deeper in the forest. The forest he was entering was dense. Once the path diminished the trees got bigger. They were wide and tall and provided the perfect cover. The moon no longer helped him on his journey. The ground was dry as a bone and proved that even the rain hardly hit this forest floor. It was a great place for an ambush. D's senses were on high alert. He stopped his horse and looked around. He was trying to determine the best way through these woods when he spotted a small clearing off to his right. It was dark, but he could see just as well as he could in daylight, he saw it was big enough to wield his sword if the time called for it. This clearing was about 2 miles in the forest and seemed almost too perfect. He scanned the forest again, but his eyes came back to that clearing. Something about it made him decide this is where he was going so he guided his horse in that direction. After all, he knew that right now at least one of the assassins could still attack him in daylight and the sun should be rising by now.

Once he got to the clearing he dismounted and drew his sword, something was there. He couldn't tell just what, but he knew something was already there waiting for him.

(D, uh I wouldn't if…)

"Quiet" D whispered as he clenched his fist. That was his hands queue to quit talking. He didn't' protest this time. Something was moving in the woods thought he couldn't make anything out but trees and branches. He stood as a statue listening for his enemy. He couldn't smell them but he could hear the footsteps coming closer, then they just stopped. It sounded like someone was standing behind him. D turned to see nothing but a large oak tree. He held his sword out to his side ready to make a fast kill then D waited, smelling and listening. He couldn't hear it moving or breathing for that matter. Something wasn't right here.

Then he heard a voice. It was a woman's voice and it was chanting. He got the feeling he walked into a trap and he couldn't leave it. His horse had walked off. That's when he noticed his sword getting heavy in his hands; it was being pulled away from him. He looked down and saw the ground sprout into vines, they were wrapped around his sword and pulling it to the ground.

(I told you so…) his hand Chuckled.

D tried to pull his sword, it took a lot of strength that he didn't have because of his previous injury. It was still sore and he could feel the muscle tearing again as he tried to regain his sword. He didn't like being without it so he reached around with his left hand and took the handle. He pulled as hard as he could with both hands and he still couldn't reclaim it. This was really starting to frustrate him. Something caught his attention and he let go of his sword with his left hand, reached in his cloak and pulled out a wooden stake, he threw in the direction of the noise he heard. Just as he released it he was struck in the stomach with a mithril arrow. He immediately let go of his sword and it was taken to the forest floor. He took a step back as he focused as hard as he could to find the shooter. He was beginning to weaken. Wrestling with his sword took a lot out of him and the sun was up now and the heat was really getting to him. He never heard anything releasing it. He growled as he looked down and saw the arrow protruding from his gut then his sword being held on the forest floor with the very vines that took it from him.


	6. The Forest has eyes

_**Authors Note: **_Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter uploaded...but here it is, the long awaited chapter 6. Thank you to all my faithful readers for commenting on my story. I am getting back into this and should have it finished soon. Merry Christmas guys and enjoy.

* * *

_**The Forest has eyes**_

_Ha! I actually hit him and that one wasn't enchanted. Uh oh, I think I pissed him off…perhaps I should have thought this out more, but I have to finish this. _Crystal thought as she prepared for her next onslaught.

She was right, it did piss him off. He had walked right into her trap and now he cursed himself. He reached down and pulled out the arrow. Blood flowed profusely from the hole. He furrowed his brow with the pain. He was feeling faint now. He hadn't recovered from the incident earlier with Twyla or his sun sickness. Now he was under attack from a foe he couldn't see. All he could think of what that elemental witch his hand mentioned earlier. But he couldn't leave and he didn't know why. He stood completely still in hopes to hear where the nest attack would come from. All he heard was a breeze rustling around his feet.

_I know this is only going to anger him, but this is the only way I know how. _Crystal thought as she knocked 2 arrows, both which she had enchanted to go where she told them to go, on her bow and took aim. She stood posed as she conjured up her vines once more to entrap the hunter. Those would hold him long enough for her to talk to him.

D was feeling dizzy as the vines started moving towards him again. He tried to jump out of the way but he was too week to get more than a foot off the ground and they climbed up and wrapped around his legs keeping him locked in one spot. That's when he heard the twang of the bow string. He couldn't go anywhere to avoid it. The arrows went right where she had told them to go, one in his right shoulder and one in his lower back. His lip curled with pain as they struck him. The vines wrapped up his body and took hold of his arms and wrists. They held tight as he weakly tried to pull free from their grasp. All that did was start to cut into his paler than normal skin. That's when he noticed the arrows were also draining him of his strength. His wound on his stomach wasn't healing as fast as it should and he was making things worse by trying to pull free from the vines that bound him. He was dizzy and his body started waiver, his mind was beginning to fall in and out of darkness. He had lost too much blood already. He was still trying to pull on the vines that were pulling on him when a voice from his left hand rang out.

(D, stop fighting her. She means you no harm. If you stop she will ease up on you. D, D listen to me this time. Stop this, she wants to help.)

That wasn't how he understood it. He had walked into a trap and this person wanted to see that he didn't walk out of it. He was sure that they didn't know they were about to get their wish. His body couldn't take much more as he finally went to his knees. He was in horrible pain and the though the sun barely illuminated where he was he could feel the heat taking its toll. His back was searing with pain where the arrows were, there was something on them that made his back feel as though his back was on fire. With his fists clenched once more he tried to pull free again. The vines only tightened more. His eyes were dipping in and out of focus and his body was shutting down from the pain in his wrists and legs and from his back and stomach.

Crystal couldn't believe how long it was taking. The vines were enchanted to not break when pulled on and the arrows with a pain enchantment that rendered the person useless. The thing was she wasn't expecting him to actually fight back. She surely couldn't let him go now because he would definitely come after her to kill her for this. She held tight to the enchantment and waited for him to finally succumb. What she didn't know was the heat of the day was added to his torment. She finally got what she wanted, he was down on his knees…but still fighting. _Why won't he just stop_? She didn't release the power on the vines as she approached him.

That was all D could take right now. He shook his head to try and shake off his rapidly approaching darkness but it didn't work. He went down. Pain shot through his body as he landed on the hard vines. His body couldn't take anymore.

(D, D come on buddy. Stay wi…)

Was all he heard before his mind plunged into the dark realm of unconsciousness.


	7. Too Far

Chapter 7

_**Too Far**_

Chapter 7

Crystal walked over to him and knelt down. She could see beads of sweat dripping from his brow and his breathing was fast and labored.

"Uh oh" Crystal said out loud.

(Yea "uh oh" is right babe.) D's hand replied through his clenched fist.

"Who the hell?" she questioned, D was unconscious, so how could he talk to her?

(Hey, could you open his left fist please? He is hurting me.)

Not knowing what else to do she reached down an open his fist and jumped as she saw a small face in his palm.

(Well thank you toots, that's much better. Oh boy, this isn't good.)

"What is it?" crystal asked, she couldn't believe she was talking to a hand.

(You have to get him out of the heat now. He is suffering from sun sickness.)

"I thought one could only get it from being in the sun too long?'

(It counts for the heat too and he never fully recovered from the first time and if we don't move him soon he will die here.)

_Oh what have I done _she thought as she released her spell. The vines released D and his sword and disappeared into the ground from whence they came. She went and grabbed his horse that was munching on some grass and brought him back to where D was.

(Hurry, he has lost too much blood too…this doesn't look good.)

She shook her head as he reached down and grabbed his sword and put it back in its scabbard on his back. Then she grabbed his left arm and tried to hoist him up on her back. He was really tall to her small 5'10" frame and even though he was thin and looked light he was actually heavy as hell. She tried all she could to get him from her back to his horse and nothing worked. Finally she called on the tree they were under, her spell brought a branch down to wrap around his waist and hoist him over his horses back. She released the spell and the branch went back to its rightful place. She mounted his steed behind his body. He was draped over the back of his horse with the arrows still in his back. His breathing got more labored as she kicked his horse into a gallop towards her cave.

(Where are we going?) His hand asked.

"To my house. It should work for what he needs."

(You know he is going to be mad when he wakes up. Then I can tell him he was a dumbass for not listening.)

"You knew?"

(Of course babe, I even tried to warn him. But he never listens to me.)

"I know he is going to be mad, but this was the only way he would listen."

(You're probably right, but I suggest you keep those vines handy after all. He is going to be pissed and you will…)

"Have to give him blood. I know." Crystal finished "I'm sorry." She then added turning D's horse to the left.

(Don't be, this could be fun, but how did you know about the blood?)

"He is a dhampir; he has vampire blood in him. Since he lost as much as he has he will need more to heal him fully." Crystal replied as she entered the boundaries to her home.

(You are a smart one.) Was his hands reply.

They weren't too far away now. She was beginning to think she might have killed him with the stunt she pulled in the clearing. His breathing increased and he began to sweat more as she reined his horse to the entrance and called for it to open. She walked his horse in the hall and beckoned the barrier to close behind them. They continued down the darkened hallway into the large living space. She snapped her fingers and a small light on the table lit up.

Her cave was dark, cool and somewhat damp with a dirt floor and no place for sunlight to enter. It was the perfect home for a dhampir to recover. Her furniture was made from the cave and woods that surrounded it. There was a small kitchen in a nook straight in from of them when they entered. She had a small single person table protruding from the wall. Her bed was a hole in the cave wall made of logs from the forest and had a large straw mattress on it. This was directly across from where she intended to bury D. A small door to the right contained her bathroom. It was sparsely furnished but it worked perfectly for her. The long hallway they entered through had no light and the single light on her table wouldn't penetrates is darkness. It was the only light she had and it was enough for her.

She hopped off his horse and called upon her spell book to move the dirt from her floor to create a shallow grave for D to recover in. Once she had finished with the grave she ran back to where his horse stood patiently and pulled him off.

(Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark.) She heard his hand say.

He dropped to the cave floor on his side with a loud thud. That's when she noticed he started to stir. He made a faint groaning noise.

(Are you gonna pull those arrows out?)

Crystal shook her head as he pushed him onto his stomach. She reached back and grabbed the one in the small of his back.

"I'm sorry D." she said as she yanked the arrow out. It tore some flesh and muscle with it as she saw D twitch. He definitely felt that one. She took the one in his shoulder next and pulled it out. It tore open the muscle that was still trying to heal. He didn't move that time. _Well his isn't coming to anymore. This has to be killing him _she thought as unbuckled his sword from his back and tossed it to the side. She reached down and grabbed his arms, flipped him over and dragged him to his temporary resting place. She dropped him in the hole and covered his bloody armor clad body with the dirt that her spell had removed. She covered all but his head and he left hand. She would need some company plus she had questions. She felt like a heartless wench after she had finished. She was forceful but then again his life was in her hands. She turned and picked up the sword and propped it against the wall across from where D laid and went and sat next to his side.

She was right. D did feel the arrows coming out. The one in his back shot pain up his spine and made his head spin. His body twitched in hopes of escaping the pain. All he felt of the second one was the muscle tearing away. Then he could feel he was being dragged, it was tearing his shoulders up. He could feel the coolness of the earth around him. That first arrow pulled him deeper in to a state of unconsciousness but not enough that he couldn't feel was going on around him. This is what he needed. His breathing immediately slowed but it was still labored. He could hear voices talking, one he recognized as his hand and one he didn't know. It was the voice of a woman. The voices were faint to him, as his hearing was slowing loosing its sharpness as his body probed at his mind to shut down. His body finally shut down and drove him deeper into the darkness of his mind. They made it. He was fine for now, but he would need blood soon. The grave for which she dug for him was the final straw in his battle right now. That is what finally bade him unconscious.

After sometime she finally spoke to D's left hand.

"Is he going to be alright? I mean, when does he need to be unburied?"

(Well not yet. His breathing still worries me but we have to let him take in the earth before the blood or we will have issues. But you will at least get to see his other side.) His hand replied in a serious tone. It surprised her, other than in the forest, this was only the second time he seemed serious about D's condition.

"I went too far. I hope he understands. I feel horrible about it."

(I wouldn't worry about him. He'll get over it. He always does.)

"Why do people fear him so? He seems like a nice person under that cold hard exterior. I mean, I understand he is half vampire, but why be afraid of him?"

(No; he never has and hopefully never will because then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. People fear the unknown and they don't know or understand him. So they naturally fear him. It doesn't help that that he is cold as ice either. But the sheriff doesn't fear him….what is his deal?)

"That is a long story. It's part of the reason why I brought him here. I will tell you when he wakes. I just hope he understands."

(Fine, fair enough. Go, take a nap, you look tired. This is going to be awhile he is out cold.) D's hand said with a chuckle.

"I think I will. Taking him down like that took a lot out of me. Yell for me when he starts to wake. When do I need the vines on him?"

(Not yet. Once you offer the blood I would bind him, because that is going to be the only thing that brings him around completely.)

"It seems like you have done this a lot." Crystal said as she started towards her bed.

(Yea, well when you live in a person who is stubborn as hell and doesn't listen then you learn.) D's hand replied.

Crystal laid down in her bed and covered herself up. She was very tired. It took a lot out her to contain him. She knew he was strong just from the stories, but that wasn't anything like she thought. Sometimes stories became exaggerated after they go through so many people. He was very strong…scary strong. She snapped her fingers again to put the light out and finally closed her eyes and let the sleep come her.

D's hands said no more as he retreated from his palm to check the status of Ds recovery.

(_Looks like we are going to see those pearly fangs of yours after all aren't we D.)_ D's hand thought to himself.


	8. Control

A/N: Hey all! I am sorry this took so long to get posted, long story short...I almost lost this when my laptop decided to take a dive. But here it is, the long awaited chapter 8!! To all my faithful readers and all my new ones, please read and enjoy!!

* * *

**Control**

Chapter 8

Vampire Hunter D fan fic

Crystal didn't sleep very well at all. She couldn't help but feel bad for what she did to D. She got out of bed and went to get some food. She wasn't sure if D was going to be ok yet and she knew he still needed blood. She got a small bowl and set it on the table, she then took a knife from her counter and cut open her wrist. The bowl slowly filled with her blood. She was hoping it would be enough. Once the bowl was full she ran her pressed her fingers to her wound and healed it. She was a witch and was very good at healing spells. But what she could do wouldn't work with D's condition. She leaned against the counter and ate an apple waiting to see or hear anything from D. She didn't have to wait long though, she heard him moan and a voice rang up from his hand.

(I think now would be a good time to have that blood ready.)

Crystal grabbed the bowl and headed to where D was buried in the cave floor. His eyes were clamped shut and he was sweating profusely, he had once again started breathing fast and steady. She got down on her knees, pulled his hat off and dropped in on the floor next to her. She leaned down tilted the bowl just slightly enough to get a few drops on his lips.

(You have to get it in his mouth toots, not just on his lips.) D's hand told her.

"Ok, but I am nervous about this, what if he tries to come after me?"

(Well you put it in a bowl and you have those vines right?)

"Yea, I guess." Crystal said as her voice wavered.

(You afraid of what you might see? He'll bare his fangs alright but he won't come after you.)

D panted as sweat beads dripped from his porcelain face. Crystal poured a little more blood on his lips and watched as his lips parted and the blood trickled into his mouth. The only problem was he wasn't swallowing it.

(Make him swallow it.) D's hand said

"I know" crystal replied.

D was trying to fight his bloodlust from surfacing; he knew what Crystal had done and what she was doing for him. He was doing fine until his hand told her about him not swallowing it. He didn't want to scare her.

She reached down and held his nose. He hesitated a moment then swallowed. D's hand was right; D showed his fangs though he didn't open his eyes. His breathing mellowed out some but he was rising from his earthen grave to follow the scent that his vampiric senses wouldn't allow him to ignore any longer. That's when Crystal called upon her vines. They struck out and wrapped around his arms to prevent him from coming any closer to her. She put the bowl to his lips and he started to drink from it greadily.

(That's a good boy; see…told you he would show his pretty fangs.) D's hand chuckled.

When he finished the bowl his eyes shot open. They held a blood red glow to them, it was then she realized his blood lust had taken over. Crystal dropped the bowl and jumped away from him and stood by her table shaking. She was warned it would happen but it still frightened her. She heard rumors of what would happen should a dhampir lose control and let their bloodlust take over and she knew what to expect this time as well since his hand had told her what was going to happen but seeing from a person as collected as D made her skin run cold.

D then realized he was bound again and he knew why. He gave into temptation. She feared him coming after her so she bound him to the earth. He snapped his head away from her so she wouldn't have to watch his struggle with his inner demon. He clamped is fists closed and shut his eyes. His hand out let out pained cry. He wasn't expecting that.

(Damn it D!) His hand muttered.

D was fully recovered from his illness and blood loss but now a new battle raged on. Crystal slowly approached the hunter. His raven locks cascading down his back and hung in front of his face almost as if it was there intentionally. D was shaking and he had his nails dug into his palms hard enough that his knuckles bulged. She heard him breathing heavy but yet he still wouldn't turn and face her. He didn't want her to see him for his other half, the half of him that he hunts, the half that haunts him. Crystal walked back over and knelt down next to him and reached out to pull the hair out of his face.

"Don't" he said in a rusty voice. She pulled her hand back and sat back on her knees waiting for him to turn to her. She couldn't believe that was his voice that she heard. It had to be hard for him to get the bloodlust back under control but yet she couldn't turn away. She was amazed that someone as calm and quiet as D could have this battle rage on when at any other time he had complete control of it. This was his moment of weakness.

Only a few minutes passed when his shaking seemed to cease. His bloodlust was finally under his tight control once more. His breathing calmed and he relaxed his fists though he still kept his eyes closed for the moment.

(About time, I hate having your fingers in my mouth, it is a nasty feeling.) His hand said irritably. Crystal couldn't help but to giggle softly. D opened his eyes and faced Crystal once again. This time the blood gone from his eyes, they were clear and cold as before. She couldn't help but to stare. After all, he was now conscious enough to talk to her and now she could see him for all his unearthly beauty up close.

"You can release me now." D deadpanned.

"I really don't think I can, not just yet. I need to tell you a few things."

Crystal leaned over and began pulling the dirt off of D. she gave him enough slack in the vines holding him for him to stand so she could fill the hole again. Once she finished she didn't even have to ask D to sit down again because he did it before she could. She tightened the vines once more and grabbed his hat. She put on his head as she stood up. She stretched a little bit and walked over to grab a stool from her table and brought it back over to where D sat silently. She knew he was watching her every move from under that wide brimmed hat and that made her very self conscious. She was holding the legendary Vampire Hunter captive in her cave and was having a hard time believing he would just comply with her like this. D sat there starring at her and it sent shivers down her spine. She could have sworn she saw a hint of anger flash in his eyes though his face showed no emotion. Maybe she just imagined it.

D was beginning to get impatient. He was sitting on a cave floor with vines acting like shackles holding him down for a second time and this girl still hadn't told him why she was holding him there. She was a very pretty girl. Tall, tan and lean she had white hair with a black streak in it tied back in a ponytail with a crimson ribbon. She wore simple clothes that allowed for movement and silence. They were black; she wore tight pants with heavy boots and a form fitting black top. Seemed like something a witch would wear if they wanted to hide in the shadows. But he never imagined it on a witch. She had a shrunken strapped to her right hip and a crossbow on her back. The arms of the bow were folded flush to the body of the bow when it wasn't in use. Her quiver was on her left side below her bow. In it there were mithril arrows, easy to manipulate it needed. He knew she could use the crossbow since she used on him but he wondered if she knew how to use the shrunken.

Crystal knew he was looking at her clothing and weapons and it made her more uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat a little bit then spoke up in almost a whisper.

"D, I want to apologize for how I treated you in the clearing. I honestly didn't know how weak you were to begin with. But, all I wanted was to speak with you, but you fought me."

"You attacked me." D replied. He lowered his gaze back to the cave floor.

"I know, but I felt it was necessary because to be honest you really scare the hell out of me and I didn't want to take any chance on meeting the business end of your sword."

[He gets that one a lot…kinda funny if you think about it. Ds hand said with a slight chuckle.

"It wasn't necessary." D replied as he closed his hand warningly.

"I am sorry. Like I said, I didn't know how weak you were to begin with. I thought you were healed before you headed out to the forest. I am sorry." Crystal had a small tear in her eye. She quickly reached up and wiped it away hoping D didn't see it.

"You're the one who has been watching me. The one the mayor says is dead."

"That's why I needed to talk to you. Mayor Keanen is my father. The Sheriff didn't kill me. He shot at my mother after I lost control and sent a protection charm out at my father. My father denied this like he still does. He claims I was bitten so after I was shot and killed by the sheriff the crypt keeper brought a coffin to our home and filled it with sand bags close to my weight. They carted it out of the house and buried my so called corpse. I watched this from the trees. My father and the sheriff are the only two that know about what really happened that night. I mastered my shadow skills so I can go into the town at night and get what I need without being seen." She choked back tears.

(Well I knew the mayor was a dumbass and I told you not to fight her D, but once again I am ignored. See if you would have listened to me you wouldn't have ended up in this mess. Told you it would be fun sugar cakes.) D's hand replied

"Quiet." D responded to it.

(Well I did tell you. Now, are you gonna ask her or…)

D closed his fist tightly to silence the parasite. He was getting on his last nerve.

"The sheriff hates you D because he knows you are going to find out the truth. He doesn't want the town to turn against him or the mayor." Crystal stopped. She didn't know what else to say to him.

"Then why are you holding me here?" D asked in a tone that made her feel like she just had her heart pierced with an icy stake.

"Because you were called here to destroy the Count, Countess and their assassins to put the town at ease and make the sheriff and mayor look good. There is going to be a lynching if the townsfolk were to find out. They would know that father allowed the assassins in the town to make their kills and that his wife is behind it. That she didn't run off like everyone was led to believe. But I am afraid I can't let you do that just yet. You see, my mother keeps me protected. No one gets near my cave without us knowing. The townsfolk don't even know it exists and I'm not sure I am ready to face them. Mother knows you are here D and I am afraid of what will happen." Crystal stood and walked over to where her bed was. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and her head hung low. Her shoulders started quaking and D then realized she was crying.

D knew she was holding back on what her mother was. He knew killing these vampires would prove interesting but he would still have to do it with or without her. D sat quietly in his thoughts for a moment when it came to him.

"Your mother is an elemental witch as well." D said quietly.

"Yes, she taught me everything I know. I understand why you are here hunter and I am not going to stop you. I want to help you. The Countess was my mother and I still refer to her as such but she has become vengeful against the town and travelers since that day. I just don't think they can handle more deaths." Crystal replied back to him without turning around. A silent tear fell for those she couldn't help and those who are now living as creatures of the night because of the Count and her mother.

"The graves you saw leaving were those of her assassin's most recent jaunt into the town. They killed Henry and Emily's father, old lady Pence and her grandson, and a couple elderly gentlemen among others. The barkeep promised to look after Henry and Emily if anything was to happen to the parents. Their mother has become a maid in the castle and some others prowl the forest at night looking for any one who leaves the town after dark." Crystal then added. She still didn't move from her spot. It was like she was rooted there and yet the vines didn't lessen their hold any. Crystal spoke again but softer this time. "No one leaves the town from sunset to sunrise. It's an automatic death if you do. The same goes for travelers. We aren't allowed to put up warnings or even speak a warning, if you do that it becomes an automatic death. That is my mothers rule. The count no longer has control over her."

She was powerful he could tell and her mother might prove more of a headache than a hard kill. But he wasn't sure of the all the assassins since he had only met two. It was a day in a half trek up the mountain to get to the castle and he planned on bringing her along. It seemed as if she might be able to help him after all. He sat waiting patiently now for her to release him. He didn't like being held captive especially since his sword was leaned up against the wall and he couldn't reach it.

"You have no objections with me killing the countess?"

"None, I know you have to do what you were summoned for."

(Damn girl I like you, ruthless and interesting. D she is totally a keeper.)

"Quiet." D whispered.

D didn't know when Crystal would release him so now was as good of time as any to plan what he was going to do. Dispatching the assassins didn't seem too hard, more time consuming if anything but the Countess might pose more of a problem. But he wondered if the count couldn't control her anymore then where was he going to be during this?


	9. Defenses down

Authors Note: Ok, so I am on a roll with this story now...I am hoping to get it finished in a month or two. I have written 2 other fan fics while I was having a major bought of writers block with this one. But I am back now!! Read and enjoy! I look forward to reading your comments and check out my other stories as well. Again, I don't own D although I wish I did. So don't sue me.

* * *

Defenses Down

Vampire Hunter D Fan fic

What neither of them knew was that the sheriff knew where her cave was and he was going to get in there with Pearls help. She promised him she would get the protection removed from the cave so he could kill the dhampir. He was going to get his revenge on that hunter. The sun was setting and Pearl had removed all the enchantments and protection like the sheriff had asked of her. Pearl wasn't a vampire, but a shadow dweller. She lived and controlled shadows, although she looked human. She wasn't very tall, but her hair was as black as ink as well as her clothes. They clung to her curves like the very shadows she controlled. They were identical to what Twyla wore, except the fact they were all black. She was one of the Countess's favorite assassins aside from Twyla. She was able to do the silent killing that Twyla just couldn't do. Crash was Twyla's play thing; he did everything she asked of him. He never left her side, he was like a puppy. It made Pearl sick. She agreed to wait outside for the hunter while the sheriff went in to draw him out.

_He should have just fought me back at the tavern. Then we could have gotten rid of him then. _The sheriff thought to himself as he walked over to the caves entrance. Pearl moved over to a shadow under the tree and took her form. Death in the night as the sheriff liked to refer to her. The sheriff reached up and pushed on the gates to the cave. They opened silently and the sheriff stepped in. It was cold and damp feeling, he strode forward with his hand on the wall. It was very dark for him to see where he was going. He walked on as quiet as he could hoping not to be noticed.

"Crystal, how does your defense system let you know about intruders?" D questioned as he raised his head to the entrance of the cave.

"My light will flash, why do you ask?" Crystal replied turning to D as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You need to release me."

Something in his eyes told her to do what he said. She released the spell on him and the vines climbed back into the ground from whence they came. At that moment D was up and across the room the where his sword was awaiting its master. He pulled it from its sheath and held it with his right hand facing the caves entrance like a cat ready to pounce on his prey. This was a magnificent sight to behold as Crystal stood there and watched D. She caught movement from the corner of her eye and now she knew why D had her release her, he had his sword aimed at the sheriff. He had gotten past her defenses and she now wondered who helped him. He emerged from the shadows with his plasma pistol in hand aimed at D. The sheriff smiled as he saw Crystal standing next to D.

"Well, this is very fitting that a dead girl would be found with a dhampir." He said shifting his gaze back to D.

"Why have you come here?" she asked him in return.

"Well, I don't like this here hunter and I don't want him destroying the Countess, because then you are alive again and we can't have that. I don't like being made a fool of either, and since he refused to fight me at the tavern he isn't going to resist me now." The sheriff stared at D with blood thirsty eyes.

"Well?" he said again.

D remained silent. His eyes pierced through Sheriff Stone as he glared at him. He knew the sheriff was here to exact his revenge against him for the weapon incident in the town. The sheriff was starting to get impatient with D not doing anything and lowered his gun to D's knees.

"Where do you want to do this?" D questioned calmly.

"Well now we are talking. Actually I was thinking more along the lines of outside. No one wants this cave to fall in on us, and you two are going out first." The smile on the sheriff's face had returned.

D lowered his sword and took a hold of Crystals arm. They started walking down the hallway to the main gates of Crystal's safe haven. She was in total shock that D would just cooperate like this and that her mother hadn't done anything about this intrusion yet. What she didn't know was who was lying in wait in the shadows outside. They made their way through the gates and into the small clearing in front of her cave. D and Crystal stopped and he kept his sword lowered as he looked down at her before turning his beautiful countace to face the sheriff who kept his gun dead locked on D the whole time. She knew why he had looked at her and she turned to face him as well. She was an elemental witch and they were out in the elements. Surely this wasn't something that he could have easily forgotten. The sheriffs' eyes were darting around like wild rabbits. D knew why when he stepped foot outside the cave. There was a shadow dweller waiting for them. Pearl moved into the shadow next to D careful not to get into his shadow. He would know right away if she was there. D was prepared this time but kept his eyes trained on the sheriff the whole time. He knew she wouldn't do anything until the sheriff told her to. That's when the sheriffs' arm started shaking and his gun beginning to waiver. D stood in silence of the night and waited for the sheriff to make his next move.

Sheriff Stone had the famous dhampir right where he wanted him. He allowed him to keep his sword because he wanted to take it from him personally. His mouth crinkled into a smile once more. He looked at the hunter and his beautiful sword; the more he looked at it the more he wanted to skewer him on it. His guilty grin turned to a frown and then he spoke.

"I want your sword hunter."

"If you want my sword then come and take it from me." D replied as he raised the blade vertically in front of him almost taunting the sheriff to reach for the handle.

Crystal turned to D in amazement. Was he really going to take on the sheriff and his plasma pistol with just his sword? She heard things about him and that sword, but she doubted he could stop a plasma round with the blade. She took a few steps away to avoid getting hit. The sheriff glanced in the direction that Pearl had moved to and then back to D. He did it so fast that only D noticed. The sheriff was tensed but D was relaxed. The sheriff stepped forward with his pistol aimed at D's heart. He was close.

Pearl made a mistake in her movements. Crystal happened to see her move towards D's shadow. Pearl realized her mistake to late when she saw Crystals hand reach for weapon. It was all on the sheriffs hands now. Crystals hand shot down to her right hip and let her shrunken fly into the shadow and back to her hand. The sheriffs' eyes widened when he saw Pearl take to her human form again and fall to her knees. Crystal looked at the sheriff then to Pearl.

"I'm sorry I failed you Monty. I'm sorry." Pearl said in a pained gasp and that was it. She was dead. It was then she felt she might have made a mistake with the sheriff still holding his gun to D's heart.

(Holy shit D; she really can use that thing!) Only D could hear the comment his hand made.

"I am going to take that sword from you and kill you both with it now! Your bitch killed my Pearl!" The sheriff yelled as he took another step towards D.

He was about 3 feet away from D when a flash of white light came down between him and the sheriff. D stepped back and lowered his sword to his waist. The sheriff looked down and his beloved pistol had been sliced in half. It happened so fast he didn't have time to pull the trigger. He swore that D didn't move, yet he felt the air from the blade. His face turned into a snarl.

"You're going to pay for that one hunter." He had a back up plan but after what he just saw he was unsure if it would work. He took a step back and reached behind his back. Crystal had already taken care of Pearl and was ready to pull her bow out to handle the sheriff. She reached over her shoulder when a cold voice stayed her hand.

"No. This is between me and him." the hunter said.

She complied. She stepped over to a tree and watched as the fight got under way.


	10. fourth Assassin

_**Chapter 10**_

_**4**__**th**__** Assassin**_

The sheriff put his left hand behind his back and took a hold of his chain blade. He always carried it with him but he made sure know one knew about it, not even the mayor. He squinted his eyes and focused on hitting his target, the hunters' chest. His chain blade had a twelve inch curved blade that would never dull with the handle wrapped in leather. At the bottom of the handle hung an enchanted chain that carried a weighted ball with four blades attached to it. When in his hands if he threw the chain at his target it would lengthen until it hit its mark. Then he could pull his enemy closer to him to engage them with his bladed end of the weapon. He had mastered its use. There wasn't many like it and as far as he knew he was the only one who could wield it properly. This particular weapon only worked for the person it chose, no one ever knew why.

D could sense the sheriffs pulse quicken and knew right away he was up to something. He half closed his eyes and stood there waiting. The sheriff took a step forward and brought his chain blade from behind his back and letting his chain fly aimed at D. D quickly brought his sword up and parried the attack while bracing for the next one. The sheriff pulled his chain and sent it out again. D jumped up, his cloak billowing out around him slowing his decent parrying attack after attack.

Crystal stood on the forest floor absolutely amazed at the battle unfolding in front of her. D was moving so fast it was hard to keep up with him. There sheriff was moving fast too although he physically wasn't moving as quick as D but the chain he was controlling seemed to be keeping pace just fine. D told her to stay out of this fight and as much as she wanted to help she couldn't. But she couldn't help but to think why her mother hadn't done anything about this. She was beginning to think that this whole thing had been planned. A sickening thud followed by a low growl snapper her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw the sheriff smiling triumphantly.

D looked down at his chest and growled again. Two of the blades on the weighted ball were buried deep in his chest. The sheriff smiled bigger when he took a hold of the chain with his other hand and began to pull. The chain tightened between the two men but D didn't move. The sheriff pulled on the chain again, his biceps bulging but the hunter still didn't budge.

(Is that he's got? What a wuss.) D's hand commented.

The sheriff was getting frustrated. _Why isn't he moving _he thought to himself as he gave the chain another furious tug. It was then that D stepped forward half a step.

Crystal furrowed her brow, she read about those weapons in her studies. Once the ball made contact it wouldn't let go and force the opponent to step forward to meet the person wielding it. There was some kind of mind numbing poison on the blades that prevented the victim from fighting against the wielder, but she was watching that very thing happening in front of her. She took a few steps forward towards D who was still looking down at his chest. She let out a startled yelp when D drew his sword up and pointed the tip to her neck. Seeing this the sheriff laughed. Then with another tug on his chain he spoke to Crystal.

"That is why dhampirs can't be trusted."

D looked up from his chest and right into her eyes. She was taken aback by how much sadness they held but also noticed the slight twinkle in them that reassured her heart. He grunted again when the sheriff pulled on his chain. It was a soft grunts that would have has passed her ears unnoticed if she hadn't been so focused on him. D turned his attention to the sheriff who was now feverishly pulling on the chain from the other end.

(D, this dick is really getting annoying. You would think he would get the hint. Do something about this please.)

Crystal heard what his hand just said and tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Damn you hunter why won't you move!" the sheriff yelled in desperation.

"I have never had anyone who wouldn't succumb to their fate at the end of this chain, you will come to me hunter."

Crystal looked at the sheriff then back to D. _Did he just smile_? She asked herself. D did crack a small smile. Her eyes were quick in catching it since it disappeared just as she saw it. He was slightly amused at how hard the sheriff was trying to get him to move. The mind numbing poison that resided in the blades had no affect on him. He decided he would let him have his way, for a moment at least.

D lowered his sword from Crystal's neck and dropped his head once more.

"Damn you hunter!" the sheriff yelled. He took another tug on the chain this time harder than rest and D took a step forward. Since the sheriff was leaning back into the pull he wasn't expecting the sudden movement and staggered back a few steps giving some slack in the chain. D took advantage of this and hurled a stake from his left hand right towards the sheriff. A thick sound of wood meeting flesh resonated through the woods as it made contact with the sheriffs stomach. He looked down at what just happened releasing the chain with his right hand but lowering his left hand to keep it tight. It happened so fast that Crystal didn't know what to do. She looked at D who was still standing there with bladed ball stuck in his chest and then to the sheriff. It was then she saw the stake protruding from the sheriffs' gut and knew that D had thrown it. It looked just like the one he hurled at her.

Sheriff Stone looked up at D as he fell to his knees. The wound wasn't fatal but it would slow him down. A smile came across his face when he saw D's chest and heard him grunt. When the sheriff when down the chain tightened and caught D off guard. D was still attached to the other end. Crystal went over to D, not raising his eyes to meet hers he put his sword in the black scabbard on his back.

"D, you ok?" Crystal asked. She could see the chain being held tight as it bobbed up and down slightly in the darkness. She looked at D's chest to see the damage. Blood was dripping from the blades imbedded in his chest, but couldn't see more than that. She reached up to touch it when his voice stayed her hand.

"Don't. See to the sheriff."

She bit her bottom lip and walked over to the sheriff. She knelt down beside him flipping her ponytail behind her shoulder so it would rest on her back again. She looked at his pained face and saw the sadistic look in his eyes. She looked at his stomach and saw the wider end of the stake was sticking out about 6 inches.

"Sheriff, would you like some help?" Crystal asked trying to sound as cold hearted as possible.

"The hunter and I aren't finished. Leave me alone." He replied in a pained voice.

She rocked back on her knees when she saw his eyes widen. She looked up and saw the reason. D was standing there holding the bladed ball that was in chest in his left hand. He stood looking like the grim reaper looking down on his dying human he was here to collect. It was then that the sheriff knew defeat.

"Are you finished?" D asked solemnly.

The sheriff reached up with his right hand and pulled out the stake dropping it to the ground next to him. He let out a raspy breath as he raised his head up to the hunter.

"D, you're good I will give you that. No one has ever done what you just did. No one." His voice was shaking.

"You are the 4th assassin, where is the 5th?"

"I am the 4th assassin D, you are correct. Did you know before or after we fought?"

"When you pulled out your chain blade." D replied quietly.

"That obvious huh? Well, as for the 5th assassin you will just have to wait and see. I can't divulge that information. I think you will like him though."

The sheriff smiled and gave a ragged breath before falling forward face first on the forest floor. He finally passed out from his injury. D dropped the ball and turned towards cave entrance where he stood waiting for Crystal. She leaned forward and put her hands over his back breathing deeply. D looked over his shoulder to watch the elemental witch do her work. She concentrated on his back and a soft yellow light emanated from her hands. It was her healing spell. Slowly the light faded and she stood up. She healed his wound; once he woke up he would be fine. Looking at the sheriff at her feet she couldn't believe he would be in cohorts with her mother. Crystal turned to face D who had his back to her but watching her from over his shoulder. Standing there bathed in moonlight he looked like a harbinger of death. His pale skin glowed as the moonlight danced across his flawless features. This was one of the only places in the forest that the moonlight could get through the dense forest canopy and it was focused solely on D.

"You coming?" D asked her quietly

"Y-yes, yes I'm coming." She couldn't help but to stutter.

_I can't believe I am going to be traveling with him. _She knew she would be safe with him even after what she did to him.

D walked into the cave to retrieve his horse and some supplies for Crystal. She watched as he was swallowed by the darkness of her cave and then turned her gaze to the moon. _In a few days I am going to return from the dead. The town is going to be in for a shock. _Crystal stood there basking in the moons rays and waited for D to return.


	11. Trip into Darkness

**Authors Note: Hey all! I am so in love with how this progressing. Now, I suck at writing mushy stuff but I am learning so bear with me...I will give fair warning now, the next couple of chapters give a preview into D's early life as told by me. Just cause it works. Plus, he even talks about a memory of his...hehe, oh the giddyness. Do read and review...Don't leave me hangin!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Trip into Darkness**

D found a knapsack hanging from Crystal's bed. He filled it with what he hoped would be enough food to hold her over until the job was done. He filled the canteen that was on her counter with water and put it in with the food. He wasn't able to find any kind of storage areas when he looked around so assumed she didn't have any blankets to sleep under. 

(Looks like she's bunkin' with you tonight big fella) D's hand said with a chuckle.

"Quiet."

His horse was standing by the cave entrance waiting for him. D walked over and took the reins in his left hand while carrying Crystals bag in his right and walked outside to where Crystal was waiting.

"Here" D said quietly as he handed Crystal her travel bag.

"Thank you D" she replied taking the bag from him. She hadn't expected him to do that. D walked over to where the sheriff was still laying unconscious and put his left hand to his cheek, putting him in a deep sleep. 

(Should be good enough till we get back) his hand said. 

Standing he walked back over to Crystal who eyed him with curiosity.

"What did you do?" she asked. 

"I put him in a heavy sleep. He will still be here when we return." D answered quietly. She wondered if he has ever raised his voice to anyone before. She stood there pondering this when D turned to face her. She blinked rapidly for a moment then turned her focus on his chest. The blood was gone and it looked like it had already healed. Only puncture marks from the blades remained. 

"Does that bother you? I mean, does it still hurt?" Crystal asked bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"No, its healed." He replied and turned to get on his horse. 

"I mean did it hurt? That poison is some strong stuff."

D said nothing as he pulled his black clad body on his horse effortlessly. Crystal walked over to him and looked up at the pale beauty that now looked down at her. She wanted an answer from him, one thing she has always wondered about. She just hoped he would answer her.

"D, I want to know if you feel pain. You know, like the rest of us."

Looking up D sat on his horse in silence. He wanted to know why she wondered about this.

"D?" Crystal asked again as she brought her hand up and touched his steely calf. He shifted his gaze back down to the white haired beauty. He sighed inwardly knowing she wouldn't leave him alone until he answered her. Normally he didn't care, but there was something about this girl that made him feel different. 

"I feel pain like anyone else" he replied in his usual cold tone.

Crystal smiled. That was all she wanted to know and was glad he answered her. D removed his left foot from the stirrup and held out his left hand. She took them both and climbed on to settle herself behind D. She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt every muscle in his back coiled beneath flesh. D kicked his horse into a gallop headed for the castle. She couldn't help but to blush as she squeezed tighter to the hunters waist with the side of her face buried in his raven locks. She really hated how soft his hair was and wondered how he kept it that way. As they rode through the forest she could feel every muscle in his back and shoulders move in time with the horse and couldn't believe how tight his abs were. _OH NO! What the hell am I doing? I can't be thinking like this! _She thought to herself. They made a small turn and her hands slid down on his waist a little bit and she couldn't stop her mind from going down the dirty path it was already on. She was on the back of a horse with the famous Vampire Hunter D and was holding on to him, who wouldn't have those thoughts? She was so deep into thought that she loosened her grip on his waist; she forgot they were on horseback. It was then that D took a sharp turn at full speed that dislodged her. 

Crystal yelped as she tried to grip tighter. He brought his left hand around and grabbed her thigh to keep her from falling as he slowed his horse. _Damn he is strong _she thought to herself as they slowed to a walk. 

(She has a nice ass) his hand piped up as he removed it from her thigh.

"Sorry about that, can we stop for a few minutes? My backside is killing me." She asked as she relaxed her death grip on D's waist. D reined his horse to a stop. Hearing no reply from him she assumed that stopping his horse was his answer so she slid off the back of his horse and almost fell on her butt in the process. She made it look like she was stretching so his hand wouldn't make fun of her. She turned around and walked away to stretch her legs.

D got off his horse as well and reached under the shoulder compartment to flip the cooling fans on while he waited for Crystal.

(She really does have a nice ass. Nice and firm. Not to round and it doesn't jiggle either, perfect) his hand laughed.

"That's enough" D growled 

(Come on, you can't say you wouldn't tap that if she offered)

"I said enough." 

(Well I hate to say it there buddy but she saved your keister. You owe her something.)

"I know"

(Holy shit D! Did I just sense some emotion in your voice?)

"Quiet" D snapped.

(Ha! I knew you weren't totally heartless) his hand said with excitement. D squeezed his fist closed to silence his parasite. 

Meanwhile Crystal made her way back to D where she found him leaning against a tree. 

"How long have we been riding?" she asked fanning herself with her hand.

"4 hours." D replied.

"Geez, no wonder its so hot. The sun came up 3 hours ago." She walked over to D's horse and petted it on its muzzle then climbed aboard. 

"Well, we still have a ways to go I would imagine." She smiled as D walked over to his horse, switched off the fans and got on behind her. His arms made their way around her waist as he took hold of the reins and kicked his horse into a gallop. His arms were amazingly strong. She could feel his biceps bulge out as he handled his horse, though she noticed it wasn't too much of a difference when they were relaxed. She could feel his hard chest on her back and his thighs touching the back of hers. There wasn't apart of him that wasn't strong and chiseled. Here was the greatest vampire hunter in the frontier and she was riding with him. She felt like the luckiest girl in the whole frontier and a smile danced across her face at the thought. The leaned her head back on his massive chest and heart his heartbeat. It made her glad to know that he had one. She was focused so intently on listening to it beat so strong and steady that she fell asleep wrapped in D's strong arms. She forgot how tired she was until then. D felt her go to sleep in his arms. He kept riding. She wasn't going anywhere.

Crystal woke suddenly as she was set down on the forest floor. D had walked away to get some wood for the fire. She laughed; did he forget she was a witch? She didn't do anything though; he probably wasn't used having someone around. She wondered how close the castle they were now. Shivering slightly she drew her knees to her chest and crossed her arms rubbing them vigorously to get the blood flowing again. The forest got cold at night and she was amused at the fact that D would go get wood for a fire. She still didn't start one though. Being out in the dark normally wouldn't scare her, but she knew that the Countess knew what they were up to and was a little surprised that nothing had happened yet. The forest itself seemed too quiet for her comfort levels. 

D returned to where Crystal was sitting but she didn't hear him arrive until he dropped the armload of wood on the ground beside her. She let out a yelp as she jumped grabbing for her shuriken.

"Damn it D, you could have at least let me know you were there." Crystal told him looking rather annoyed. 

"I did" he replied kneeling down to build the fire. 

"Yea, I meant before that." She crossed her arms again watching the hunter build the fire. She decided to clear a spot big enough for her to sleep in without getting jabbed by anything and sat down. She pulled her knapsack off her back and pulled out some of the fruit that D had put in it. D finished the fire and began unsaddling his horse. Digging around in her bag she curled her lip back in a snarl when she realized that all he had packed her was fruit. _How the hell am I supposed to keep my energy up with just this? _Sighing loudly she stood and walked over to D. 

"I am going to get us some meat." She told him. He just nodded his reply.

"I won't be gone long." She walked slowly into the impeding forest.

(D, you gonna follow her?)

"No"

D laid his saddle on the ground and sat down with his back against a tree crossing his arms across his chest.

(Why not D? She saved your ass and your just gonna let her go into the woods without protection?)

"She has protection. They won't go after her anyways." D answered. 

(What won't, D what the hell am I missing)

"What do you think?"

(Guard hounds? D are you serious?)

"Yes." D replied closing his eyes.

Crystal didn't have to go far before she found what she was looking for, Wormongers. They were rabbits with fangs like a vampire and carnivorous. They were deadly if they bit you but they themselves made for great eating. The lived in colonies so if she could pick off a couple stragglers she would have it made. They had an innate sense of smell for fresh blood. Sure enough as she crouched down in the shadows they causght the scent of blood and headed towards it. She drew her bow and quietly knocked 2 arrows, she whispered an enchantment to them and the tips glowed a faint red. The very last 2 wormongers were nice and fat but slow, She drew the string back and released, she nailed them both. She put on a blood frenzy enchantment, similar to what she did with D, except this one was to kill and D's wasn't. She stood up putting her bow back in place and grabber her dinner. She had to move quick before the rest of the colony smelled the blook and came back. When she returned to camp she saw D sitting against a tree with his arms crossed and head bowed. She walked over to the fire and faced the hunter. She pulled a skinning knife from her boot and got to work.

D sat there in the darkening forest and watched. Clearly this wasn't the first time she had to catch her own dinner. He got the feeling with the way she was acting there would come a barrage of questions all aimed at him. She was being too quiet. He did owe her something; maybe he owed her enough to at least answer them or most of them at least. Sure enough it wasn't long after this thought crossed his mind the first question came.

"Would you like some?" she asked as she built a spit from some of the wood D brought back.

"No" he replied.

"I really hate not knowing the time; we are so deep in the woods I can barely tell the difference between night and day. With the exception of the temperature change of course." She stuck the rabbit's limbs on the part that she would rotate. 

"Its 45 minutes to sunset."

"How do you know? Oh, it because you are half vampire, you can sense it huh?" she said slowly turning the stick with the meat on it. 

(Damn right!) his hand replied for him.

Crystal chuckled. She sat in silence and waited for her food to cook. _I can't believe I asked him if he wanted any. _She thought. _I wonder if he even eats? _Before she could stop it the question came to her lips.

"Do you ever eat?" she slapped her hand to her mouth when she realized she said it out loud. 

"When I need to" he answered quietly.

_Holy shit! Did he really just answer me! _Just when she thought she had him all figured out he pulled a new surprise out of that massive hat. 


	12. Painful Memory

Authors Note: Ok, her she is...I am still loving this story. It has become my baby. Anyways, I have dabbled a little bit in D's past via his left hand. I wont spoil it for ya but comments would be nice...I would love to know that some people are still reading this!! Anyways, again...I don't own anything this is merely a cure for boredom. Read on! I had to upload this story again, I don't know what I did but I got it all messed up so bear with me. It should be ok now.

* * *

Chapter 12

Painful Memories

Crystal ate her dinner in silence. There were still some things she wanted to know but she doubted he would actually answer her. The deathly silence was killing her though. She couldn't help but to think about was lurking around in the darkness. Her mother and the count had a lot of creatures at their beckon call. She couldn't stand it any longer. She stood up and walked over to where D sat motionless.

(Here she comes stud. Work your magic) his hand whispered.

Crystal sat down off to his left side, but she stayed closer to the fire. She was cold but wanted someone to talk to even if it was his hand. She noticed his body tense up when she sat down. _Was he sleeping? Did I wake him? _She sat there running through her thoughts as D stood up and went to his horse. Out of one of the spare compartments he pulled a silver square about six inches by six and walked back over to Crystal. He stood next to here and held it out to her. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"What's this?"

"You're shivering. This will keep you warm." D answered.

She took it from him with a warm smile. It was a thermal blanket. It had 48 hours worth of heat ready for use right out of the package and could be charged in the sun for for 5 hours after that for continued use. This one had never been used, she wondered why he even carried it. She took the wrapper off and threw it the fire. She slid back from the fire and wrapped up in it. The warmed her instantly. She scooted a little closer to D who was now back in the same spot he was earlier, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did notice however he chose not to do anything since she was causing no harm.

"D, aren't you cold?" Crystal asked looking over to him.

"No"

_His chest is massive…wow. _She thought to herself. She once again couldn't stop herself from scanning his very muscular form. It was like he was carved out of marble by the best artist ever known. Every muscle was so defined and chiseled. She blushed and quickly turned her head away until she could feel the heat leaving her face. She happened to look over to him just in time to watch an almost un noticeable shiver pass through his body.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she slid closer to him.

"The sun has set." He answered quietly.

"Why don't we travel through the night, wouldn't we get there faster?"

"Because you still need to rest. I can't have you sleeping the whole time during the ride." He replied.

"Oh" she was embarrassed. If only she hadn't fallen asleep he wouldn't think of her as incapable. No doubt it was safer to travel during the day but she was with the great vampire hunter D. She felt safe.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him move. He leaned forward to pull his sword off his back. He leaned back up against the tree and set it on the ground at his right side. She knew he always kept his sword hand free and his sword by his side even when he didn't need it. That was a warrior's mentality for you. You never knew when you would need to go for it quick, kill first ask questions later. It could mean your life if your sword hand was occupied.

"Where did you get your sword?" Crystal asked

"It was a gift."

(More like a replacement.) His hand chuckled.

D mashed his hand into his arm to silence him. Crystal bit her bottom lip. She hated it when it was quiet so she figured if she kept asking questions he would talk to her.

"How long have you been a hunter?" she asked him looking for a sign of emotion.

D didn't answer at first. But he could feel her eyes on him waiting for an answer.

"For as long as I can remember."

"You said earlier that you feel pain like the rest of us. How come you don't show it?"

(Because he's a damn rock!) His hand yelled out from his confinement on D's arm.

D then closed his fist and answered her question.

"Because I am used to it."

"My next question is for that being in your hand. Will you let him talk to me?" Crystal asked as she dropped her gaze to his left hand that was now in a fist on his arm. He thought for a moment and then let out a small grunt. He released his fist and his left hand popped up. The little face in his palm was looking at Crystal and smiling.

(Finally, someone who doesn't treat me like shit. Go ahead and ask away sugar lips.)

Crystal shook her head at his reply but asked her question anyways.

"What kind of creature are you?"

His toothy grin only got wider then he answered.

(I am a symbiote. Normally when I chose a body I can control it. But, dick head up there is different. I kinda figured when I chose him but I couldn't go back once I got here. He was too strong for me to take control but in turn he can control me to an extent. Sometimes he is nice and let s me have some fun. You see, I only got stuck with him because he decided to kill my original host. He cut his hand up pretty bad so I took advantage of it. But I didn't get to make myself known until he hit puberty. His father saw to that.)

"Cant you leave?" her curiosity was boiling over now.

(Nope, I am stuck with the stubborn ass. Besides, its not very often I get even this much control and he isn't all that boring to be around. When someone stakes him…that's when it gets much more fun.) D's hand replied. D was getting annoyed. He had agreed to let her talk with him but hated the fact that he took control of the conversation and with D still attached. He was glad it was him doing the talk and not him though.

"How did his father tell you when you got to see him?"

(Funny story actually. You see, D wasn't always the damn ice block you see now. He was caught visiting a girl in the village below his fathers' mansion after he was told never to return there when he was accused of being a vampire. So he killed the body I was controlling out of self defense. He cut his hand when he reached out for the guys' dagger. Yes, before you ask I knew about him. That's why the body I was in went after him. Anyway, he got strapped up in the town center once he was finally caught and they stoned him. But they forgot how close to sunset it was. During this time I was making myself at home by meshing myself in with him. Well they didn't realize who he was the son of and when he found out what was happening he went down to the town. The townsfolk were relentless but D didn't scream once. They carried the stoning well on into the early evening hours. The town lights had come on but they kept going and no one saw the carriage stop outside the gates. They all fled when they saw him coming. When his father got him down and in the carriage they headed back for the mansion. D was half dead and that's when he sensed my presence and asked me to show myself. When I did I was told about who I had chosen for my new host. That's when he charged me with the duty I have now. I am his helper hand!) D's hand said playfully. (Not in that way either. I help him when he needs it. I offer my knowledge and healing abilities when I am not worked like a damn dog. Although it is fun to watch him suffer sometimes, I have to heal him. If I don't then I can die with him. There have been a few times I almost couldn't help him. I can't heal sun sickness or anything like that. I am here for when he gets staked or I get cut off, otherwise my healing abilities are useless,) D just shook his head.

"Can you talk to him telepathically? When does he let you take control like this?" she asked glancing up at the man it was attached to.

(Yes, when he lets me in and only when he lets me have control.) His hand answered spitefully.

"So uh, when did he hit puberty?" she asked with a giggle.

(At 22)

Crystal smiled.

(Dhampirs mature slower than normal humans, hence why they hit puberty later. Quiet a nasty shock for him when I made myself known.) His hand chuckled.

"And how did you do that?" now she was really curious.

(Not like you are thinking. I don't recall him ever doing that actually. But he was resting exactly like he is now under a tree on his fathers estate and I bit his scrawny arm. He broke his hand trying to get rid of me.) The hand laughed and it vibrated D's arm.

He hated it when that happened. Why did he have to tell her that story of how he first got a hold of D. That was his first dance with death, it was a dance he has yet to prefect and he remembered it well. Laurie was the girl he was visiting. He allowed them to cart him off when they threatened her life. After that he hadn't gone back to see her. He did see her in a different town once. He was dressed the same that he is now with the exception of his hair being shorter. She looked elegant and clearly marred money. She saw him too, when she called his name it dredged up the painful memory of that day and he ignored her. The next time he saw her she was being lowered into the ground. He never went back since then.

Crystal furrowed her brow when she saw D's eyes dip out of focus. He actually let his guard down, though it was only for a moment.

"Can you tell me his fathers' name?" knowing it was a long shot.

"No" D growled as he clamped his hand shut on the parasite. There no more talking to his hand, at least not for now.

"D, how old were you when that happened?" she asked the stoic hunter now.

"I was 15" he replied. It was so quiet she almost didn't catch it.

If she wasn't so focused on him it would've been no more than a whisper in the breeze. She knew this made him uncomfortable so she wrapped up in her blanket and laid down.

"Not everyone thinks you're so bad. Goodnight." She whispered as she adjusted her arm under her head and closed her eyes.

D closed his eyes and dropped the barriers in his mind. He actually let the parasite in. They needed to have a private conversation and he didn't want to wake her.

"_Why did you have to tell her?"_

_(Because she asked. For your information buster I wasn't going to tell her who your father is.)_

"_Good"_

_(She really isn't that bad D. She is just curious.)_

"_I know"_

_(Will it kill you to talk to her?)_

"_It might."_

_(Holy shit! D, was that humor? Did you just try to be funny?)_

"_We're done"_

D closed the barrier to his mind once more. He sat in the darkened forest and listened. He was supposed to be keeping watch.

(_HA! There is a sense of humor under that hard exterior. Not a good one, but at least its there.) _His hand thought to himself.

Just then he felt D rise to his feet and strap his massive sword to his back. He unsheathed it and headed into the forest.


	13. We meet again

Chapter 13

We meet again

D traversed thought the thick forest towards what he sensed. He was surprised he didn't come into the camp to seek out D. Having been drawn away from his post like that would have given most hunters chills but D knew what he was dealing with. D knew Crystal would be safe because he wasn't here for her. D strode deeper into the forest with great confidence. He had to settle this once and for all, but he needed some answers first. One he got close enough to him he stopped. His blue pendant giving off a faint glow and the deathly aura emanated from dark hunter once more. In front of him stood two were hounds. Both snarling and gnashing their teeth at D. Their red eyes fixed upon him and their bodies trembled with anticipation. They wanted fresh meat and D was who they wanted but whilst they were here for protection they would do no such thing.

Behind the two hounds came the man D was here to meet.

"Return to the castle" the counts deep silken voice sounded.

The hounds bowed and turned towards the castle their stomachs empty, at least for now.

"You must be D, how could I forget." He said in a much gentler tone.

D remaining where he was didn't respond. After all, this wasn't a happy reunion.

"Count DeWinter" D answered.

The count took a few steps forward so D could better see him, and so he could see D all grown up. Tonight the Count was dressed a dark green overcoat with a green vest covering his white tunic. He wore black trousers with highly polished boots that came up to his knees before folding down again. He carried a pocked watch in his vest pocket, the cold chain peaking out from under his coat. His hair was brown and he kept it pulled back in a ponytail with a white ribbon. His cheekbones were set high and his jaw was highly defined. His red eyes were as piercing as Crystal arrows and his voice deep and soft. He was very regal in the way he carried himself though he carried no weapons. The count stood in front of D looking scanning him with D returning the favor.

"You look well D. How long has it been?" he asked, his eyes finally meeting D's cold stare.

"Not long enough" D replied bringing his sword up and crossing his chest holding it there.

"I know why you are here. I have come to tell you a few things that could work to your advantage." His crimson eyes dropped to Ds sword

"You are unarmed." D said coldly

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't miss that one. As I mentioned earlier I know why you are here and I would like to offer you a few pieces of knowledge that will assist you when you storm the castle."

D stood solid as a rock before lowering his sword. The tip was almost touching the forest floor. He would be prepared if the Count attacked him.

"I'm listening?"

(What the hell?) D's hand whispered as he was silenced by a fist.

"Good, first of all you will arrive at the bottom of the mountain by tomorrow most likely before sunset at the rate you ride. Go to the east side where the gate is but don't open it. Instead follow the path to the right of the gate until you get to the mausoleum. The door will be open because I opened it. Follow the tunnel under the castle. Keep Crystal close, it can get pretty scary down there. When you reach the foundation in the southeast corner there is a coffin sitting upright against the wall. Open the lid and take the stairs to the cellars. By the time the Countess knows your there you will have the upper hand. Second, you know she was an elemental witch when I took to be my bride. Well, she is still very powerful. Twyla and Crash will be in the cellar waiting for you, they are under strict orders not to harm Crystal but you are a different story." The count finished and watched D's eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, to be honest with you I am sick of being cursed to live among the dead feasting on the living. The Countess is growing restless and becoming more and more like Carmilla. It is time for our demise D and that's why you are here." The Count stepped back and stared into D's ice blue eyes.

He waited for the fatal blow that would be coming tonight and from his brothers' son. The son he watched grow up and the very son who stood before him now poised to kill.

"I cannot let you leave here" D said coldly.

"I didn't intend on leaving D. Not like I did all those years ago." He replied.

"I never meant to hurt you or my brother but you had to learn about what you were D even if it meant killing your mother." He added.

"Enough" D growled.

Stepping forward the Count spoke again.

"That's it D, get mad. Show me the anger that resides in you. Raise your sword to me D!" He shouted raising his arms out to his sides.

Obeying D raised his sword up into the faint blue glow his pendant was giving off. He held his sword straight out in front of him aimed directly at the counts heart but he hesitated. Why? Was it because he was his fathers' brother and his first teacher? D growled as he readied himself but before he could do anything else the count threw himself on his sword impaling his heart. The tip of Ds sword tore fabric as it exited his back.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to your father. He loved you." He chocked out as he reached his right hand up to touch the hunters face. D pulled away pulling his sword out of the counts chest.

"Just li-like your fat-father." The count stuttered as he fell to the forest floor turning immediately to ash. The count called D out into to the woods to help him and end his own pathetic existence. D stood rooted in the same spot looking at the sword that killed his uncle. He shook off the gore with a flick of his wrist and put it back in its resting place on his back.

(Told you he was loony) he had commented.

D said nothing as he turned and headed back to the camp his cloak flowing out behind him.

(What the hell was he talking about anyways? What did he teach you?)

"Literature" D replied quietly.

(Ha! So he was the one your father commissioned to school you)

D said nothing.

(Damn, but why did he kill your mother?) His hand asked. He was genuinely curious.

D sighed and slowed his pace. This was very uncharacteristic of him but he figured he might as well tell the parasite before he decided to put D in a deep sleep and sifted through his memories. He had done that quite a few times before when D refused to tell him something.

"He told my father that I was becoming too human. I needed to know what I was. He told my father about the girl I was visiting and why they tried to stone me to death, he was the one who sent him to help me. Mother was dying anyway but when I would ask her why I had teeth like father or why I was so pale she told me it was the castle making me that way. The count decided to wait until she was asleep and summoned me to her room where I watched him take her. One of the servants held onto me to keep me from running to her side. Once he turned her he ran a stake through her heart. Father said nothing and since he was his brother he continued to let him live there but a couple nights later he came to me in the stables and told me he was leaving. I ignored him like I did ever since he killed her, but he didn't like being ignored; he overpowered me and tied me to a pole. It was then he whipped me and told me I was a prince and needed to start acting like it. I was tied to that pole for 2 days before my father came looking for me." D spoke quietly as made his way back to the tree he was leaning on earlier stopping once to make sure Crystal was still asleep. He then took up his spot against the tree removing his sword and pulling his hat down over his eyes, stretching his legs out.

(That's rough D. Where did you keep that memory stored at? I never saw it.)

"Up until recently it was a forgotten memory." D replied in a whisper.

(You amaze me D. What else are you hiding in that noggin of yours?)

"Nothing you haven't seen already." D lied.

(Oh come on D. I knew he lived in the castle with your father, but I didn't realize he was the one who taught you or that he was your uncle)

D didn't respond to the parasite in his hand. It was a memory that took years to suppress and now he was forced to see it again. He was glad the count was gone. In a way he avenged his mothers' death but it wasn't the same, not until every last one of them was dead.


End file.
